User blog:DrewlovesKuinn/DLK's Cloveismywife's Games Selection Games!
Hey guys! I just had this idea from writing selection games that what if I did one of all the tributes that were in Cloveismywife's games! So this is kinda like the Vengeance except its no new tributes and all allstars. Tributes: I decided on these, so please, don't hate on me if you aren't chosen or think a selection is utterly crap or misguided. If you hate on me, good chance you'll die. :) We are also gonna decide the order using random.org, so don't complain please D: 'Twist:' If a District has a victor(s), at least one of those victors will be going in, if not reaped already. Meaning that all of the victors will probably be in again. If there is any left over victors, they will be put in a District which has none. Reapings District 1 - Starburst Infinity's POV I walk up on the row with the other district 1 tributes who died during the 198th, 199th, 200th, 201st, 225th or The Vengeance Games. I keep ignoring Silas until the time that we all enter in a big transparent box with crystalline walls. I realize that I am on the reaping square, just waiting for the reaping to start. I look down the row and see the pair from the 198th, to be honest, none of them really look that fierce. Apollo has some kind of air of kindness about him, and Belle is too young to be anything decent. The 199th look even worse, the 200th are okay though, we won that year. My year, and the next years. No one seems to stand out, and I know those who will not be chosen will die, meaning I have a very small chance of being reaped, meaning I have a very great chance of dying. Oh well. I see Summer walk up to the mic and stand there, crying a little, knowing she's going back in. Apollo Angelos, from the 198th Hunger Games, and I dash to the side of the walls while we see some people fulfilling the reaping area. For a minute, I absorb the place around while I continue ignoring Silas. He is kinda nice, but I don't want to see his face again. And for my luck, he does not want to see my face. There is some food on a table already set for the tributes who will try the life again. "Do you want to eat?" Apollo asks me while I walk up slowly to the table and I retrieve some red apples and one banana. I stand up next to Apollo, while he looks at me. "What's your name?" He asks to me. "Starburst, from the 201st Hunger Games. I died four years after you." I respond while I continue eating my apples silently. Apollo walks off my side and I wait for the start of the reaping. I look again to the stage set on the middle of the reaping square and I see his awful outfit. He is wearing some brown clothes with many diamonds around it. I have to agree that some times, the Capitol fashion is the worst one compared with the ones of my district. "Welcome, District 1! As many of you will know, my name is Rosetta Kitt and I will host the reaping of this year," the bright escort shouts on the microphone. I throw my apple at the ground while Rosetta continues her boring speech. "And I think that you all know this year's quell twist. One victor from this district and two old girls and boys were selected by the one of the head Gamemakers, Andrew Donohoe. It means that no volunteering is allowed between you tributes." This is great, because I know that my chances are really bad. Amber, Belle and Jackie did really great compared with my perfomance during the Games. "And let's announce the victor who will re-enter on the Hunger Games. Representing district one, the wonderful Summer Ashton from the 200th Hunger Games." We all clap hands for her and I agree. She was my inspiration during my Games and a lot of people on the Capitol like her. "Now, to the actual reaping. Let's start with the female tributes," the escort Rosetta keeps her speech while she crosses the stage and rifles her hand through the girl's crystalline ball. There is just one paper, but she keeps moving in it. The silence is unusual on this time during normal Games. Usually, some girls would volunteer to represent our district. "And they are... Jackie Devilin and Starburst Infinity." The apple goes out my mouth quickly while Apollo palms his face. Two peacekeepers open the door of the crystalline box and I walk up with Jackie walking confident on my side. We two walk up on the stage while Rosetta continues the reaping. "Let's pick the boys!" She puts her hand on the bowl while the silence invades the reaping area again. Hopefully, Silas will not be selected to be my district partner again. "Maroon Cutter and Callam Delaney!" Summer gasps and tries to stomp off the reaping stage while the two boys rise on the stage and Maroon stands up next to Jackie. I look behind me and the Peacekeepers lead us to the train. Before our arrival in the train, Rosetta screams: "Let's applaud the district 1 tributes, Summer Ashton, Starburst Infinity, Jackie Devilin, Maroon Cutter and Callam Delaney!" The silence invades our district again. District 2 - Louis Welder's POV Some peacekeepers lead all the tributes from some Hunger Games to a special area on the district 2 square. My district partners are following me and I walk up to a big glass box with the arms wrapped around Demetria's waste. We enter on the crystalline box and I start to kiss her on the center of the place where we are. The time flies away quickly and I don't stop to kiss her sweet lips. I look through the row with tributes while Demetria walks off my side to talk with Tracy. The 198th tributes are on the front of the row, and Rose is smiling. She placed second on her Games, a great position. The 199th and 201st tributes seem somewhat ok for me. The 225th tributes suck, except for Hex who won those Games. Sami and Dimitry are alright too. Personally, I think these tributes have average chances if they return to a Game. Well, I don't know what to wish, my return or my death right now. "Sarina or Rose will return," Hugo comments with me. He was my district partner during my original Hunger Game and I don't have sure if he will get chosen by Andrew. "Umm... let me think... just them and Hex did really great during their Hunger Games, so yeah... They are the best chances," I argue with him while I remember about one thing. Demetria. What to wish for her? She and I in another game will be really bad, but I can't wish she going to the Games and no one who will protect her. If she and I don't get chosen, we will be murdered in some minutes. I dismiss myself off Hugo's chat and I walk towards Demetria. She holds my hand while we see the start of another reaping. The escort is already on the stage, just cleaning up the microphone. I look at Demetria's eyes and I kiss her again. I don't know what the destiny will select for us... "Hello, District Two! Let's begin the reaping of the Selection Games!" shouts the escort while I trun my head to the stage. "My name is Iris Stone and I will be the escort in another reaping here. I will repeat the quell twist one more time. One victor from this district and two old females and males were selected by the one of the head Gamemakers, Andrew Donohoe. It means that no volunteering is allowed between the old tributes." Actually, I hate this twist, because I would volunteer to save Demetria's life. Hex is standing up next to the stage, with many peacekeepers surrounding her. She is not surprised and neither crying, she is just stucked up near the escort. "First of all, let's announce the victor who will re-enter on another Hunger Games. Representing this district, Hex Servirior, who won the 225th Hunger Games." Iris says holding a paper while Hex just walks up to the stage, she is groaning as always. "Great, now we will know who are the two lucky girls who will represent this district," She puts her hand on the reaping ball while I gaze on her hand on the reaping bowl. The crowd cheers loud while she retrieves a paper with two names off the bowl. Demetria whispers at my side, while the words come out her mouth. "Sami Freemont and Shermaine Jones. Oops, Wilson." The two girlsare escorted by three tall peacekeepers to the reaping stage. Sami looks confused with her third reaping and Shermaine just grins while she stands up next to Hex. "I will burn," Demetria whispers at my ear. "You will not. I will help you during it," I promise to him, planting a kiss on her left cheek. We hug each other while Iris gras a name off the bowl. My chances of selecting are average, but I realize that Sarina and Rose did not get in the Games, so my chances grow up a little considering that fact. "And the boys are... Sammy Rewtro and Louis Welder!" "Why!?" I yell off while some peacekeepers enter in the glass box. I harm one of them, choking him by the neck, but other two peacekeepers take me by the arm. They head me towards the reaping stage while I see Demetria crying and her tear dropping to the ground. Iris announces our names while some peacekeepers enter on the stage to take us directly to the train. Suddenly, I start to hear some fire behind me and I look at the box. Demetria is burned on the ground and the door of the train blocks my vision. District 3 - Bianca Cole's POV The row continues for a long time with all the old district 3 tributes walking to a transparent and big glass box. We all enter almost together and I look around. The district 3 reaping area is covered with white flowers and some glitter on the floor. It is beautiful! But then, I remember that five of us will be selected to a new Hunger Games and the others will burn on this glass box. How sweet... All the tributes from some Games are spread around the glass box and no one wants to chat with me. All my old district partners are chatting by themselves on a corner. I am alone here. I see a girl with dark hair and a blonde highlight. She is kinda maniac and she is scaring the small girl red haired. But a boy with clown hair dismiss her off the chat and I walk on her direction. "Hello," I say, a little bit shy. "Get off here," She replies, walking away. No one likes me. I look the stage for the first time and I see a girl with black hair on the stage. The peacekeepers said that she is Ana Shadowsinger, a victor from our district. This is very rare. I keep searching for some company to chat with, but everyone has another person or a group to talk. I am feeling awkward and weird right now. Category:Blog posts